killerkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Centurinox
The Centurinox is the name applied to the night and events of Decimbi 31 - Januaree 1, 100 AA. On this night the Moon was wreathed in ethereal flame, peculiar accidental deaths and death-defying feats occurred all throughout the Lands of Bitchin, the Killer Kingdom invaded the Westron capitol city of Nehstiri, and most importantly of all only three children were born across the whole of the world: Zsacera Von-Gara, in the heart of The Kapitol, Princess Sehstiriana, hidden in the Nestiri Royal Palace, and Wyl'kan Blathwyl in the traditional Vyn Verno homelands. History Thousands of years ago, during the Incredibly Ancient Age, the Ancient Calculus discovered the Most Holy Prophecy of the Super Sacred One. This glowing texted, etched into beating heartanium, foretold both the coming of King Kieran and, one hundred years into the founding of his kingdom and under a flaming moon, three holy spirits to aid him. New Years Eventide 99 AA As the year of the Chameleonn (17th Cycle of the Recent Age) welcomed the year of the Hedgenhog the War of the West was raging well into its sixteenth year and the Killer Army, following a large string of victiories, launched a massive siege on the Westron's capitol city, Nehstiri. Having punched a significant hole through the Westron lines in earlier weeks the Killer Kingdom's forces were making directly for the capitol city, meaning to capture the Westroners most westwardly major city and religious center. The siege began on New Years Eventide. The Moon When the Moon rose that night it was cloaked in unnatural etheral flame, and all inhabitants of the Land of Bitchin bathed in its fierce green light. Some of those who walked under Its gaze would feel an intense uneasiness about them, others as though the weight of all the torments in the universe was converging on their souls. Oddly, none who could remember the night would ever recall any fear concerning the Moon's state at the time. Strange Happenings The unworldliness of the Moon's piercing glow was accentuated by the peculiar instances recorded all across the Kingdom that night, such as a man decapitating himself with a pile of ice melons and an old woman being eaten by a Whaledon and surviving. Many who witnessed the light passed out and later awoke with no knowledge of the previous nights events; others would pass out when later trying to recall the night. Scholars and Scientists have been confounded by many of the nights occurences for generations. The Centurinae As foretold in the Most Holy Prophecy of the Super Sacred One, three children, the only born that night in the entirety of Bitchin, were brought into three warring nations: the Killer Kingdom, the Sehstiri Sanctum (Westron), and the Vynlasir tribelands. They soon grew to fight alongside King Kieran as the Centurinae, champions of Destiny. Baron Von Garin Zsacera Von-Gara was born in The Kapitol's Central District as midnight struck to Lord Baron Archimedicus Von-Gara and Master of Stables Elesia Patrice Von-Gara. Von-Gara was born in peace that night, but his parents saw in the flames of his left eye a reverberating evil that pulsed with the green moon; they kept his eye shielded thereafter. Countess Carly When the Centurinox occured the Westron hierarchy was admist a deadly power struggle involving the heirs to the new kingdom. During the chaos of the Killer Army's siege on Nehstiri, the Sehstiri Queen Mother Dianei gave birth in secret, attended by a single wet nurse, in hopes of keeping her child safe. Killer troops stormed the Royal Palace minutes after the Princess Sehstiriana ("Child of Civilization") was born. The Queen Mother was killed during the attack and the nurse fled with the child before succumbing to her wounds in an alleyway of the city (as Westron servants were often fanatics and wouldn't hesitate to attack enemy soldiers). The newborn was found beneath the corpse by Mazzer Q. Razzer, who brought her back to the Killer encampment, naming her Carly.